


Home

by ADaytoForget



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad Hero, dad!RGB, human!RGB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaytoForget/pseuds/ADaytoForget
Summary: After the adventure Hero must cope with the idea she can never go back to her real family, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a family at all.





	Home

“You’re saying… My mom won’t know who I am?” Hero asked, looking from the portal home, to up at the T.V headed monster.  
He nodded in response,” I’m sorry…I never thought that you would-”   
“Survive!?” Hero shouted.   
“Svive!” Assok shouted from his perch on Hero’s shoulder.   
“...You’re lying,” Hero started, tears in her eyes.   
“Pardon?”  
“You’re lying! I can still go back to my life! You’re just trying to keep me here!”  
“You won’t be remembered by anyone. You were erased from everything,” RGB got down on his knees to be level with the 8 year old girl. “What is your name?”   
The girl in question looked confused at the monster “Her-”  
“No. What’s your real name?”   
“Rea nm!”   
“That’s simple it’s...It’s,” Hero paused. She didn’t know what her name was…  
“Now then,” RGB said getting back up. “How about we all go to the House of Paint to figure out what we shall do next?” He offered out a hand towards the girl, something he had never done before.   
“No,” Hero said, looking at the ground. She carefully removed Assok from her shoulder, and placed them on the ground. “I’m not going anywhere with you anymore. I’m going home.”  
“Hero we have been over this-”  
“I don’t believe you! I don’t trust you! I hate you!” With that, she ran through the portal, and disappeared with a flash.   
“Oh dear,” RGB sighed.  
“Oo derr.” 

Hero ran up to the doorstep the portal had let her out next too. She tried opening the door to find it locked. The girl knocked furiously trying to get her mother to come. Mom!” She shouted, “Mom!” The door opened, and Hero hugged the lady who opened it. “Mom! I missed you so much!”   
“Excuse me?” The lady asked.  
“Mom?” Hero asked, looking up at the lady, who was not hugging her back.   
“Oh umm...I’m sorry. You must have the wrong house.”   
“No...Mom...Please remember me,” Hero said, collapsing to her knees crying. “I’m your daughter.”   
“That’s not possible...I only have a son, and he’s only a year old.”   
“No!” She screamed. “That’s not true! You have me!” Hero sobbed on the floor.   
“Hey now,” Hero’s mom, no, the lady, said. “You obviously have me confused for someone else. Why don’t I help you find your parents? What’s your name?”   
“Mom please!” Hero cried out. “You’re my parent!” The 8 year old cried into what would have been her mother’s pant leg, clutching it for dear life, as if she let go should would cease to exist altogether. She soon felt herself being lifted up into the air. They brought her up to rest her head on a shoulder, and patted her back soothingly. Hero didn’t care who this person might have been, she clung tightly to them and cried, whimpering into their shoulder.   
“I apologise, my daughter can be a bit of a handful sometimes,” a voice that sounded like RGB said. “We used to live around her, and you see...Her mother died in this neighborhood. She sometimes runs off trying to find her. You know how kids are when it comes to this kind of thing,” The man, who Hero now realized was RGB lied smoothly. “I best be taking her home. Again, I apologize for any inconvenience. Have a nice day,” He tipped his hat as best he could while holding a crying child, and walked away. Hero stole a glance behind her to look at RGB. He had just spoken to a lady and she hadn’t been bothered by his...features. Hero was in shock. RGB was very pale, he had deep blue eyes, and a chiseled jaw. His hair had bits of yellow, blue, green, purple and red. His signature hat was on top of his head, taming the curly mess.

A flash of yellow surrounded the two and Hero knew they were back in RGB’s world. She was still crying into the monster’s shoulder. Not once during their walk to who knows where did he ever stop rubbing the young girls back. He did not speak, but the walk wasn’t completely silent. Hero would whimper and hiccup on occasion, which RGB would meet with gentle or harder pats. Eventually the sad young girl fell asleep.   
“That's your plan?!”   
“Do you have a better one?”   
“I think it’s cool.”   
“You two idiots! You woke her up!...Hello dear. How do you feel?” Madras asked, bending down to Hero, who was laid in an armchair.   
“M’kay” Hero said, refusing to look up in fear of looking at RGB  
“Oh come on little missy. Where’s that bright smile?” Dial piped up, leaning on the side of the chair. “Ow! Madras what was that for?” He said after getting a slap on the arm by Madras.   
“Hero?” RGB said, he was back to his T.V headed self. “I think someone would rather like to see you.” He held out Assok towards the downcast girl.  
“Sea uo!” Assok chirped, jumping into Hero’s lap. In response the girl hugged the sock tightly to her.   
“I’m sorry…” Hero whispered, new tears forming in her eyes.   
“What ever for child?” RGB asked confused.   
“For not listening,” She cried. Hero jumped out of the chair and hugged RGB’s legs. “I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t hate you…”   
“Well that’s good.” RGB concluded, paying no mind to the distressed child. He looked down to see her crying into him. Sighing the monster picked her up, and placed her against his shoulder. “Don’t get used to this.”   
Hero nodded, and layed her head against his shoulder. The heat radiating off of him was oddly comforting. Hero yawned, “Night dad.”   
“Niht dadd,” Assok chirped, cuddling up on Hero’s head.  
“Oh no, you know how I feel about dreams! Now see here you two! I am not-” RGB stopped once he realized both were asleep. He moved to put them back in the chair, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of Hero’s sleeping face. Sighing he held her tighter.   
“How’s not gettin’ attached going cuz?” Dial laughed.   
“Come on Dial, I’m sure daddy RGB is just as tired as his little girl. He better make sure that he doesn't put her before his lover though.” Madras teased.   
“Oh how I despise both of you.” RGB retorted.


End file.
